


Madgie, what did you do? VI: Butterfly

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterfly, Drowning, Gen, Peaceful Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A benign Madgie, what did you do? It is not as catastrophic (I decided to ease it up a bit). To paraphrase, Madgie and Bunny arrive to a future where society has died and there is conflict in other parts where some districts are still at war with each other. Countries are near forgotten and, now, virtually nonexistant. It is called 'Butterfly' because well, nature has overrun some places and there are drawings of butterflies just about everywhere in blood and there are the butterflies of death. Also, this one of the few times where Bunny actually genuinely cares for Madgie, as in other stories she hates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgie, what did you do? VI: Butterfly

マッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？6：バタフライ

When we came back from the past, I had wondered what had happened. Half of everything was overgrown with plants and there were blood stains on the ground. "Madgie, what in God's name did you do?!" I asked myself. The ground was practically littered with the remains of what I think to be a massacre. Butterfly drawings in blood was what I spotted throughout. Whatever she did, it must have been bad, really bad. It had just dawned on me that Madgie was not near me and I had to find her, should we not escape from this future. I start to walk further, until I spotted our house but it had been overrun with vegetation so there was no point in going inside to investigate. Madgie, you really did it... I thought. I continued on, no longer walking, running. I had to find Toki and undo this mess Madgie had got us in.

I continued running until I found a barefooted Violetta, apparently playing in a muddy puddle. Odd, if she was outside, then Toki (or Doki) must not be too far away. Something troubled me about Violetta, she was not one to play alone and her playmates were nowhere to be seen nor found. Have they died? I sure hope not! I ran to her. She abruptly stopped playing and looked at me.

"Why, you, Bunny, have returned. You and the goggled one disappeared and thought to never be seen again." she said. I looked around and asked "Where are your playmates? Usually, you don't play alone." She blinked her large red eyes and said "They're somewhere, I think, likely looking for food or things to play with. They are not too far away." I raised my ears and asked "Where is your mother, aunt, and uncles?"

"They are not too far away, rather, they are inside the dome, right behind us."

"Have any clue where Madgie went?"

"Nu, if she awoke before you, then the butterflies probably took her away."

"Butterflies?"

"Da, butterflies, they've been showing up ever since society collapsed and usually whenever they show up, on some occasion, someone disappears."

"So Madgie could have been taken by the butterflies?"

"Da, let me take you to Mama, she'll know what to do."

Violetta led me inside and to Toki. I was quite surprised to see that there was still electricity and running water. The house was unchanged and everyone seemed to be proceeding with their lives. One my way to Toki's location (which was on the farthest end of the house), I spotted Vielle playing with a rattle and sitting in a basket, as if content and not wondering where her mother was in the slightest. We continued walking for about an hour until we reached the room where Toki was. Violetta opened the door and I found Toki's large eyes looking right back at me. She was different and looked different.

Her long blood-red hair was unbound, brushed, combed, and washed giving it a very glossy shine. She was entirely nude and that was made obvious on the fact that I could see her partially hidden pink topped buttocks. Her eyelids were pink and her eyes were tired but sparkly, as well as having a sleepy look to them. Her claws had gotten longer but were neatly trimmed and filed. Her cheeks were pink as cherry blossom petals. Her eyelashes we long and curled. She seemed to have sleeping for awhile and was not quite expecting visitors.

She blinked her large eyes and twitched her nose before saying "I know why you've come and I suppose you want an explanation." I was taken aback by what she said and it was if she read my mind. Well, Madgie had gotten us into these sort of situations five times before so this encounter wasn't without expectation. "Yes, I do want an explanation and to find my sister." Toki closed her eyes and sighed. It took a moment before she answered back.

She opened her eyes and said "What happened were the many wars and massacres, called the Butterfly Age, which resulted in the death of society. Thereafter, countries became nonexistent and only small districts and villages remained. No one governance anyone. Half of the population is hidden, if not dead. Lives were lost and some districts are still at war with each other. As for your sister, Madgie, I know not where she is but I do know where the time transport is but I cannot take you, only my Violetta can as she knows how to navigate the dense forests and jungles. Perhaps, the way, you will find your lost sister."

No more than an hour later, I found myself being led by a cheerful Violetta. We were on our way to the time transport, when we stopped to get on a boat. Violetta paddle her oar into the water and said "This is a quicker and easier way than walking." We paddled for twenty minutes before I screamed. I saw something across the water that a group of butterflies were hovering around. It was a girl, ghostly white, dancing in a group of fluttering butterflies, and it did not take me long to figure out who it was,...Madgie.

Violetta turned to look at her and said "She followed the butterflies until she drowned in the ivy green water below, trying to cross, and , now, her spirit only made it across. Odd, she is not sad, rather she is playing with the creatures. Her death was painless but slow, she couldn't have really suffered." Bittersweet tears fell down my face, she didn't suffer and seemed to be at peace. We continued rowing, until we made it to a large flower.

I walked over to it and light flashed. I was at home and everything was normal 


End file.
